The Aftermath
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: [Based on the Insomniac's PS4 Game] Three months after the defeat of Otto Octavius, MJ and Peter gets back together. She offers him a place to stay while his new apartment is still being furnished. Things escalate quickly after they found themselves alone together after nine months of missing one another.


**Okay, first thing you should know... I'm a huge Peter/Mary Jane stan. I love their relationship in the comics because let's be real... no relationship is perfect. Peter and MJ might have their ups and downs but in the end, they are there for each other and will always love each other no matter what. The bond they share is very realistic because it only keeps getting stronger after going through a lot of obstacles that tests their relationship.**

 **This is how I imagined what happened after MJ invited Peter to move in with her at the end of he game.**

 **Rated M for sexual content.**

* * *

"I wonder what your neighbors will think now that we're back together." Peter says as the two of them walked to MJ's apartment door.

"Just as long as you don't cook dumplings again, I think we're good." MJ jokes and the two of them laugh.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay here again."

She smiled softly, "You're always welcome here, Pete."

Mary Jane opens the door and leads Peter inside. He walked in shyly, still a little nervous that he'll be staying in MJ's apartment for a few days until his new place is ready. He knows that he's been here a lot, but this time feels different now. They're back together. MJ is his girlfriend once again. And the two of them would be living together. Alone.

Peter eyed the couch and approached it awkwardly.

"So, I guess I'm taking the couch. Don't worry I won't ruin you living room." He chuckled as he turned towards her.

"Hmm? Why the couch?" MJ asks. "Don't you want to sleep on a bed?"

Peter's eyes widened, "I thought you only had one bedroom."

"I do." She said matter-of-factly.

"Then why would..."

Peter was cut off when he heard her giggle. MJ was looking at him with an amused smile.

The young man tried again. "You want me to..."

"Well, yeah." MJ bit her lip, her face starting to turn pink with embarrassment. "If it's okay with you that is."

Heat rose to Peter's cheeks "I-I... uhhh..." His mouth could barely form words. "I— I mean yes I do want to. B-but not in a weird creepy way, since y-you offered I just..."

He started to stutter when MJ places a finger on his lips to silence him. "Come on, Pete. It's not the first time we _slept_ together.

Peter gulped at her words. He felt his heart race because he knew it held _two_ meanings, but which was she referring to? Sure it has been nine months since they've been a couple. Nine months since they would sleep in the same bed together, but the last couple months of them dating, they haven't been intimate because they were fighting all the time so it was quite a long time since they had se—

 _"Arrrggghhh! Focus Parker. Don't be a pervert. You're girlfriend just showed you some hospitality and your thinking these thoughts?"_ His mind started to argue with when MJ suddenly shakes his shoulder.

"You still here?" The amused look on her face never wavered.

"Uh yeah... I was just. What was I saying?" He wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid.

MJ grins then grabs his hand. Gently pulling him towards her bedroom. She opens the door and pulls him inside. Peter looked around. It was exactly how he last saw it. The sturdy canopy bed with the purple covers. Her closet to the right and her bathroom to the left. Dozens of pictures were hung on the wall by her bed. There was one with MJ and her family after she graduated. The framed photograph next to that was a picture of them, with their best friend, Harry Osborn, during middle school. They were around 12 years old that time, MJ was in the middle with one arm around the two boys with big smiles plastered on their faces.

Peter's eyes wandered at some more pictures until it stopped by the one next to her bed. On her nightstand, a picture of the two of them stood. Peter had his arm around MJ while facing the camera and she was holding his face and kissing his cheek. Peter was the one who took the picture, and with his first camera too. They looked so in love and happy. Not a supervillain or the end of the world to think about.

"Remember that?" MJ asks in a small voice.

"Yeah. Our first date."

"You took me to that Italian place downtown."

"Fiorito's." He says then grimaced as he recalled the shabby restaurant. "I'm really sorry I couldn't afford someplace fancier."

"Oh, I didn't mind." MJ smiles. "Besides... I like the simple things better."

Peter pouts in protest, "Yeah... but I wanted to make it special. I wanted to make you happy."

MJ sighs and cups his face."I _was_ happy, Pete. Just being with you... it was more than perfect."

She then places her hands on his neck pulls him in for a kiss. Peter immediately reciprocates by gripping her waist and pulling her closer. MJ moves her hand lower to his chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Peter shrugs it off as soon as she got to the last button, then breaks the kiss so he can pull her shirt over her head. Once he threw the shirt on the floor, Peter lifted MJ in his arms so she can wrap her legs around his waist. He carries her towards the bed and lays her down gently.

Soon their pants came off and joined the pile of clothes on the floor and they were down to their undergarments. Peter leans down and latches his lips to her neck. MJ moans as she felt him started to suck on her clavicle. Her hands went to caress his chest and abs. Peter momentarily breaks the kiss and gazes at girl below him. She was so perfect and beautiful in his eyes, he felt extremely lucky to have her.

"MJ," He started, "I hope you know how much you mean to me, because if I'm being completely honest... becoming Spider-Man wasn't the best thing that ever happened to me. You were."

A blush crept on Mary Jane's cheeks. "Pete..."

"When we broke up," Peter swallows before continuing. "I thought my world fell apart. I only had May and she was the only one who was able to help me out of the slump... but now that she's gone..." His voice cracks as he said that. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

Mary Jane felt her heart ache at the sight of his sorrow. She raises her hand to his cheek and gently brushes her thumb across his cheekbone. Peter closes his eyes and leans in to her hand, seemingly soothed by her touch. "I know I was too overprotective of you, and that's why we broke up. But I just couldn't help myself... I wanted to keep you safe, I wanted to keep everyone I love safe. But I failed. My parents, Uncle Ben... and now May, and even Harry." Peter was crying now, his tears fell from his eyes onto MJ. "You're the only one I have left Mary Jane... I don't what I'll do if I lose you too."

MJ pulls him in and kisses him with all the love she could provide. When she pulls away, she saw how lost he was just by looking into his eyes.

"I would never leave you, Peter. I promise." She hugs him and he cries on her shoulder.

She holds him for a while. Trying to let him feel that she was there for him and she always will be. After a few minutes, Peter pulls himself up on his elbows. He gazes into her blue eyes and says. "I love you, MJ. So much." He said sincerely.

"I love you too, Peter." She responds earnestly. She kisses him again, and she felt him relax a little. Heat was already consuming their bodies and igniting the desires hidden within themselves. MJ moaned as she felt his hard-on against her stomach. Her hand traveled south and tugged at the waistband of his boxers. Peter knows what she wants and breaks away from the kiss to look at her.

"I don't have a..." Peter frowns because he didn't bring protection.

"It's okay," MJ assures him, "I'm on the pill." Peter gulps but nods at her consent, and finally takes off his boxers.

His hands went to her back and unfastens the hook of her bra. MJ shrugs the garment off and tosses it away while Peter pulls her panties down her legs. he stops for a moment as he gazes at the mesmerizing beauty of Mary Jane Watson. Every inch of flesh exposed to him. The moonlight coming from the window made her milky white skin glow. He hadn't noticed it before but her ponytail has been undone. Now her red hair was spread across her pillow, making her even more beautiful. He leans his head down and worships her body with his mouth. Tracing his tongue over her stomach then up her breasts. MJ writhes underneath him as Peter continued with his ministrations.

"Peter, make love to me." MJ manages to breathe out.

He obeys and goes up to her face level again as he positions himself between her legs. Aligning his shaft at her center before pushing in gently. MJ winces, making Peter stop his actions.

"Does it hurt?" Peter asks worriedly.

"Yeah, it's been a while." She answers. Her grip around his arms tightens as she tries to adjust to her boyfriend's size.

She had forgotten how gifted Peter was downstairs. She remembers the first time she saw his... umm... member. They just officially became a couple during their senior year in college, and things were heating up pretty quickly between them. One day, MJ had invited Peter for a study session in her dorm room while her roommate was out of town. They ended up ditching their textbooks and got busy making out instead. Things got hot and heavy fast, and before they knew it, their clothes were already off.

Her jaw had dropped to the floor when Peter revealed his above average length to her for the first time. Who knew nerdy Peter Parker was very gifted inside his pants. She remembered crying during their first time. The pain she felt when he entered her for the first time felt like she was being ripped into two. Peter apologized a hundred times after that, and the blood stain on her sheets only made him more upset. Although Peter was hesitant to go again after that, MJ convinced him that it was normal for her to bleed the first time, and that they only needed to practice to be more comfortable with each other.

After that experience and learning their lesson, sex with him was beyond amazing. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. MJ's face heated up just thinking about all the times they did the deed back when they were still in college.

"You okay?" Peter asks again, bringing MJ back to the present.

"Yes, I am." She smiles. The pain was slowly ebbing away so she gave him permission to move.

Peter grabs both her wrist and pins her down before starting to move. Rocking his hips against hers in a steady pace. Soon the room was filled with both lovers' moans and sighs. Peter lets go of one of her wrists and pushes her leg up. MJ chants his name when she felt him go in deeper from the new angle.

Her moans became louder as he went faster and he felt her heels dig in to his lower back, pushing him further in. He clenched his jaw and groans as he felt her walls tighten around him. He was nearing his climax and so was she. With a bruising grip on her waist, he pushed into her hard one last time, strongly releasing inside her while she arched against him. Peter drops his face onto MJ's shoulder while he shudders from his orgasm. Both of them were panting hard as MJ held him tight and pressed small kisses on his head.

Their hearts felt full with love and satisfaction after what they just shared. This is what they needed. Nothing more can be said.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to move this away from my original book of one-shots because I felt like it seemed out of place.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
